


Cholorformed

by robingurl



Category: Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Season 1: Disappearing Floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: I ran with an idea to drug Joe during Disappearing Floor in Season 1. Another oldie but goodie!
Kudos: 8
Collections: 70s Hardy Boys TV Show - Season 1 Fics





	Cholorformed

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this is the 70s TV Show not the books. I run off of Shaun Cassidy and Parker Stevenson's Portrayals of the characters. :)

The house was just to "homey" to make sense. Out in the middle of no where and with strange rooms- Joe was beyond weirded out. He was ready to leave. He stepped out of the room he'd been in wide eyed and panting. He walked towards the stairs about to call Frank's name when suddenly a cloth was put over his nose and the world started to spin. He vaguely felt something holding him still. 

"Kids aren't allowed here." The mystery voice growled. 

Joe felt the darkness calling and his legs felt like jello. His knees buckled and unable to hold himself up he collapsed. The last coherent thought Joe had was "Frank?!" before slipping into unconsciousness. 

*~*

Frank sighed walking out of another room, still no sign of that guy they'd seen. "Best check on Joe," He said aloud. Then he spotted a figure holding his brother upright. "HEY!? LET GO OF MY BROTHER!" 

The figure was startled and to Frank's horror dropped Joe who fell down the stairs. The figure stepped over the crumpled heap of Joe Hardy and ran out the door. Frank was more concerned about his brother though. "Joe? Joe! Wake up!" The eldest knelt down beside his brother's prone body and shook his shoulder carefully. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a cloth. Curiously he picked it up, immediately he knew why his brother wasn't going to answer. 

Joe had been chloroformed. 

*~*

"Don't move him to much Frank," Their father's concerned voice came over their CB radio that had been installed in the van. "Wait until he's partially conscious so we know if anything is broken." 

"Right." Frank sounded distant and obviously worried. "Dad, could I have prevented this?" 

"Frank, don't go doing this to yourself, of course not!" 

"Joe said we should have gotten out of there the moment we stepped in but I was the one who wanted to explore."

"Are you hurt, Frank?" 

"No Dad, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Joe." 

"Look, sit tight and I'll drive over to you. Where are you?" 

Frank sighed and leaned forward placing his forehead on the steering wheel of the van then proceeded to tell his father the best he could, where they were. 

*~*

"FRANK!? FRANK IT'S DAD!" Frank was startled awake by the sound of his father calling his name. Beside him Joe had yet to awaken and Frank had followed orders and not moved him. 

"Inside the house, dad!" Frank called back placing a hand on Joe's back. 

Fenton Hardy stopped at the doorway wide eyed with concern over his youngest son. "Still no movement?" 

"N..No." 

"Do you have a first aid kit in the van?" 

"Yeh, the one you gave us for christmas." 

"Good. It's got smelling salts in it." Fenton knelt down and carefully felt up and down Joe's arms and legs. "I don't think anything is broken, he was lucky." Then he gently lifted his youngest son up into his arms. 

Frank hopped up and followed his father not even noticing the house had changed. He ran past his father to the van and opened the back doors. Their father laid Joe down in the back and then took his jacket off and placed it underneath Joe's head as a pillow. "What if the salts don't work?"

"Then we'll take him to the hospital. Chloroform isn't a chemical to mess with, Frank." Fenton took the bottle of smelling salts from Frank and opened the lid. A rank smell went through the van and Frank had to open the other doors. "Come on Joe," he waved the bottle under his sons nose hoping it would wake him. Relief washed over both of them as the youngest Hardy stirred, "Good boy, Joe. That's it." 

Slowly a pair of brown glazed eyes opened and they stared at the figures hovering over him. His lips kept trying to form their names but nothing was coming out. Frank looked to his father terrified, but his father shook his head saying to calm down and then leaned forward brushed some of blonde hair from his younger sons eyes. "Take it easy, Joe. You were knocked out with Chloroform. It's going to feel off for a few minutes, don't try and talk just lay here. We're not leaving." 

As time went by Frank noticed with horror that Joe's eyes had gone from glazed to glassy and his grip on Frank's hand had gotten weaker. "Dad, I think he's slipping." 

"Joe, stay awake. Stay with us." Fenton commanded firmly. 

Very very faintly Frank heard his name and then, "Scared" come out of Joe. He squeezed the pale hand in his grasp soothingly. 

Two hours later Joe was 20% back to normal. He was answering questions for the most part coherently and was able to sit up for short periods of time. Frank was still worried though because of Joe's eyes, they'd yet to go back to normal. Carefully Fenton lifted Joe into his arms and walked slowly over to the passenger side of the van. "Frank, come open the door for me. I think it maybe easier if he's recovering at home. Familiarity may help him recover faster." 

Frank hopped out of the back and opened the passenger side watching his father buckle Joe in then shut the door. Once the door was shut, Joe's figure leaned against it limply. Frank took a deep breath before turning back to his father. "We'll meet you back at the house." 

Fenton nodded and calmly squeezed Frank's shoulder, "It'll be alright, Joe will be fine." 

*~*

Aunt Gertrude heard the van pulling up and hurried to the door. Fenton had just ran out without a word of where he was off to. She had been concerned that one of the boys had been injured. Her eyes narrowed as she watched curiously as Frank got out but not Joe. 

To her horror her brother appeared carrying the youngest in his arms. "Fenton, what happened to Joe?" 

"It's a long story, Gert. Just help me get him to his bed." 

Frank walked in behind the two of them silently wishing he'd not forced Joe to go in that house. He had just thought Joe was scared and knew it was better to face your fears then run away from them. Besides if Frank was there then Joe would be able to handle it. 

"So why did I leave him alone.." Frank whispered to himself leaning against the wall in the front hallway. 

"Frank?" He looked up to see Callie in the doorway. "Is everything alright? Why is the door open in the middle of winter?" 

"I…I screwed up." 

"It's just a door Frank," She started smiling. She walked in and closed it taking her jacket off. "Just close it no big deal." 

He straightened up and hugged her close. "God…Callie, I really screwed up." 

"Fr..Frank what do you mean?" 

"Callie, Joe and I decided to try and find that flying saucer so we went back to the forest…this old man appeared and we followed him to this house. Joe didn't want to go into it but I insisted, we got in to it and got separated. I came back out and there was this ..man holding Joe but Joe didn't look like he was fighting…I shouted at the man and he pushed Joe down the stairs…Dad came….and…and…" 

"Oh…! Is he alright!?" 

"He'll be fine." Both teens turned around and saw Fenton Hardy walking down the stairs. "I told you he would be." 

"Then why is he so out of it?" 

"Frank, Chloroform shuts down a lot of the systems in the body- that’s it's job. That's why people get knocked out by it. Joe is younger than most victims of this chemical so the effects take a little longer to wear off. He's not dying, he's just a little sleepy. He's wants you by the way, so why don't you go up there and take care of Joe. I need Callie's help in my study." 

"R..Right." Frank turned back to Callie and kissed her on the cheek then whispered, "Thank you.." in her ear before turning around and running back up the stairs to his brothers room.


End file.
